Justin (aka Dumbo)
TheLastDisneyToon Movie Spoof in Parody "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Dumbo - Justin (Justin Time) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Snagglepuss *Mrs. Jumbo - Princess Sofia (Sofia The First) *The Circus Ringmaster - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Casey Jr. - Train (Pucca: The Choo Choo Trouble) *Mr. Stork - Friend Owl (Bambi) *The Storks - Seagulls and Birds (Finding Nemo and Rio) *Giraffes - Zak and Wheezie (DragonTales) *Lions - Wags the Dog (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) *Gorillas - Rhonda (The Mighty Jungle) *Bears - Henry & Cobby (Henry Hugglemonster) *Kangaroos - Yakoo Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Tigers - Simba & Nala (The Lion King) *Horses - Bambi & Faline (Bambi) *Zebras - Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Camels - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Hippos - Lady and Ellie (Ice Age) *Monkeys - Cowbella, Apollo, Sweetpa Sue and Squacky (Pajanimals) *Hyenas - Litleo and Pyroar (Pokemon) *Ostriches - Lou and Bud (The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Elephant 1 - Dawn (Pokemon) *Elephant 2 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 3 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 4 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 5 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 6 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant 7 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 8 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 9 - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Elephant 10 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 11 - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Elephant 12 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 13 - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 14 - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Roustabout Men - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *The Band - Madagascar Animal *The Other Boys - Birds (Adventure in Music) *Smitty the Bully - Nigel (Rio) *The Circus Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Joe - Jafar (Aladdin) *Clowns - The Chipmunks and the Chippettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Peter Pan *Glasses Crow - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Preacher Crow - Arthur *Straw Hat Crow - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Fat Crow - Genie (Aladdin) Scenes: *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Bird" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 2 - "Pucca's Train"/Friend Owl Brings to Delivery for Princess Sofia *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 3 - Justin's Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Seven Dwarfs" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 6 - Justin's Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 7 - Nigel Makes Fun Of Justin/Princess Sofia Goes Wild *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Snagglepuss Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 9 - Snagglepuss meets Justin/Alejandro's Idea *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 10 - In Alejandro's Tent *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 12 - The Afthermath *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 13 - Justin and the Chipmunks and the Chippettes/Snagglepuss Almost Forgot *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 15 - "The Chipmunks and the Chippettes Song"/Justin Get the Hiccups/The Bucket *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 17 - Peter Pan and his Brothers/"When I See Justin Fly" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Justin/The Magic Feather *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test "When I Justin Fly" (Reprise) *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I Justin Fly" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits pt 1; "When I See An Elephant Fly/Baby Mine" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits pt 2; "Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior" Gallery: Justin.jpg|Justin as Dumbo 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Timothy Q. Mouse Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Mrs. Jumbo Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as The Ringmaster Choo2.JPG|Train as Casey Jr. Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Mr. Stork Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as The Stork Zakandwheeize.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Giraffes WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dogs as Lions Big Bird.jpg|Big Bird as Gorilla $_35.JPG|Henry, Cobby, Ivor, and Summer as The Bears YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Mickey and Minnie as The Kangaroos Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Simba and Nala as Tigers Junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera as Horses Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Zebras Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Camels Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Hippos Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Monkeys Tepig_and_Pignite.jpg|Tegpig and Pignite as Hyenas The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Ostriches Dawn.png|Dawn as Elephant 1 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant 2 Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 3 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Elephant 4 Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Elephant 5 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 6 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 7 Snow_White.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 8 Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Elephant 9 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 10 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 11 Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny as Elephant 12 Astrid.png|Astrid as Elephant 13 Candace.jpg|Candace as Elephant 14 Jungle_Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Routsabout Men Animals_save_new_york.png|Madagascar Animal as The Band Adventures-in-Music-Melody storybook 07 tb.jpg|Birds as The Other Boys Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Smitty the Bully Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as The Circus Guards Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Joe the Janitor 9720 1.jpg|The Chipmunks and the Chippettes as Clowns Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Peter pan disney.png|Captain Feathersword as Jim Crow Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Glasses Crow Arthur.jpg|Arthur as Preacher Crow Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Straw Hat Crow Genie.jpg|Genie as Fat Crow Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof